


You Be Good Now. I Love You!

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Psychological Trauma, Series, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Character(s), Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Jang Yeoreum (original character), Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan

***

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long?  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong?  
_ _You know it's gonna make it that much better  
_ _When we can say goodnight and stay together_

***

Jang Yeoreum lives in a yellow, two-storey bungalow with a bright pink door in a neighbourhood where everyone knows everyone.

When Jang Yeoreum returns home from her office in the evening, there are two things in particular that she would never put off doing until the last minute come hell or high water.

One; she would always make sure to check the kitchen to see if there are any traces of spilled food or grimy mess left by any of her housemates _cum_ tenants (she prefers housemates better; it makes her feel less old). Yeoreum isn’t a neat freak (that’s what she tells herself) but nobody likes dirty places, especially the one section on the two-storey bungalow that she inherited from her deceased parents where she prepares food every day. Thinking about those germs sticking to every part of her bare skin that came into contact with the unclean surfaces makes her want to vomit, honestly.

(again, she’s not a clean freak. She just had a normal, clean and proper upbringing, alright)

Two; after checking the kitchen to confirm its cleanliness (which usually fails The Landlord Test), she would rush to her housemates’ rooms on the second floor of the old bungalow, holding a couple of seriously dented brass bowls that would make deafening sounds in the hallway when banged together, and does just that.

From this routine, only two outcomes would happen:

First; a very tired man about Yeoreum’s height – just a couple centimetres taller than her to be very specific – would open the first room’s door near the stairs landing with his thick glasses hanging around his neck by the colourful string of beads attached to the frame, hair in such disarray outsiders would think he has gone mad, only to show off his cute pout when he realises that it’s just the landlady doing her round.

‘Morning nuna,’ he usually greets, and Yeoreum will always have the problem of restraining herself from ushering him back to bed.

‘ _Evening_ Junmyeonnie. Go wash up and get ready for your shift it’s almost 6. I bought some kimbap from the new market across the street, have them for dinner before you go,’ she says them sentences all in one go without a hitch in her breath, and even without looking back Yeoreum can hear Junmyeon gasping in her place instead.

‘Understood,’ is all Junmyeon can reply before he starts dragging his feet downstairs, towel blanketing his sleepy face. Seeing Junmyeon’s unruly hair bopping up and down as he’s descending the stairs, Yeoreum briefly entertains the idea of renovating and placing a shower up here so she won’t be seeing these naked youngsters as they run in and out of the shower near her kitchen.

A few seconds after that, she figures that time waits for no woman so she proceeds to the room next to Junmyeon’s (there are only two bedrooms up here anyway). She’s contemplating whether she wants to use the brass bowls again or just knock like normal people do, but then the door swings open, and a tall guy in a convenience store uniform, his hair a bit too long and let down, appears without even a fucking whisper of a footstep.

This is the second outcome. 

‘…Yeoreum nuna. I heard… you bought kimbap…for us…’ the way he speaks always makes it seem like he’s tired of living, or maybe he is, but then Yeoreum thinks that if he doesn’t want to live anymore, he wouldn’t want to even work.

‘Yes, I did. Now go down and have some. Junmyeon is in the shower right now, so leave some for him. Take the kimchi in the fridge too; I’ll be making a new batch next week so finish them all by this weekend,’ she orders him loud and clear. The tall guy in the convenience store uniform nods and is about to make his way downstairs with Yeoreum tailing from behind, only to stop in his steps midway at the woman’s high-pitched yelling.

‘Oi, Wu Yifan!’

Slowly, Wu Yifan turns around, and sees Yeoreum disappears behind the door to his bedroom, and comes back out again with a medium-sized box filled with artificial dicks of different colours and shapes.

She _does not_ look happy at all.

‘I told you to stop using the home address for your dicks delivery!’

*

Junmyeon comes upstairs, freshened up from his shower a few minutes later to the sight of Yeoreum – their 32-year-old landlady with bright auburn, shoulder-length hair and a face that has been deceiving everyone around the neighbourhood into thinking that she’s a gentle, kind, professional unmarried woman – halfway succeeding in shoving a rigged artificial dick of abnormal size down his _openly-gay-but-suspiciously-withdrawn-from-people_ housemate, Wu Yifan’s throat.

Kim Junmyeon cannot care less.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

*******

_I am he as you are he as you are me  
And we are all together  
See how they run like pigs from a gun  
See how they fly  
I'm crying  
_ _Sitting on a corn flake  
Waiting for the van to come  
Corporation T-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday  
Man you've been a naughty boy  
You let your face grow long_

*******

The customer places two cups of instant noodles on the counter, and then points at the clear display shelf containing cigarettes. Yifan does not see this, nor has he realised that there’s a customer coming in at 4.45 in the morning. He’s casually leaning against the bottom cabinet behind the counter, watching the newly released Death Stranding play-through footage from his favourite gamer on Youtube.

‘Winston One, two packs,’ he orders, and by then Yifan’s head automatically whips up just to see Junmyeon smirking down at him from the other side of the counter. Groaning, Yifan stands up and reaches for the Winston red packs instead. Junmyeon rolls his eyes when he sees this.

‘I said Winston One,’ he scowls. It’s Yifan’s turn to smirk at him.

‘…Pussy. A little extra…nicotine…won’t kill you less…than it is right now,’ he mocks despite his silent voice and annoying pauses, and then turns around to put the packs back on the shelf before grabbing the white ones. Junmyeon is sticking his tongue out towards his housemate when Yifan places the packs on the counter, and they both decide that Yifan doesn’t see it. Notes exchange hands, Junmyeon stuffs the cigarettes inside his sling bag and grabs both cups of the noodles each in one hand.

‘The hot water machine’s running? I wanna have some noodles before heading home,’ Junmyeon gestures towards the said machine, and as Yifan nods, strands of his untied hair that he usually tucks behind his ears fall to the sides of his face. As his hair gets longer, this has become an annoying routine but he’s not _too_ annoyed to cut it all off.

(and long hair helps hide the scar, after all)

‘You should get a buzz cut.’ Junmyeon says loudly from the hot water station, filling in both cups of noodles while trying to grab two pairs of recyclable chopsticks from their case next to the hot water place. Yifan watches him as he does that, worrying inside his mind about how just one slip of the foot would send Junmyeon to the emergency at 4.50AM.

‘…I like it long.’ He replies almost a minute after that, when Junmyeon is already seated and has had his first few sips of the soup from the first cup. Yifan then wonders if he replied it too late, as all Junmyeon does after listening to his answer is nodding his head and continues blowing on the hot noodles hanging from his chopsticks. It doesn’t feel awkward, though, talking to Junmyeon like this. Despite his unkempt look – hair that’s been barely combed, thick glasses with weird coloured beads chained to the frame and a very tattered old leather jacket that’s probably two sizes bigger than his frame – Junmyeon is actually very attentive to the expressions worn by people he’s talking to.

At least that’s what Yifan thinks, because Junmyeon always knows when to stop asking or change the subjects after a glance at Yifan’s face. He’s always helpful whenever they’re sitting down for a drink with Yeoreum nuna, because that landlady of theirs never really understands boundaries.

‘It’s a 24-hour. You don’t have to do the closing, do you?’ Junmyeon suddenly asks, and Yifan blinks, a tad surprised.

‘I’m…just waiting…for the next staff to come in.’

‘Good. Come help me finish this,’ Junmyeon pushes the untouched cup noodles towards Yifan’s way, but his eyes keep on looking on his phone, acting so non-chalant. Yifan snorts and tells him no.

‘I’m still…on my shift…’ he counters, but Junmyeon clucks his tongue loudly at that. Looking around the store for a few times in his seat, he grunts when he sees no other patrons inside the vicinity.

‘There’s no customer at this time, and you’re leaving in less than 10 minutes anyway. Come on, I can’t eat all of this by myself. My treat,’ he coaxes; somehow his voice turns a little softer.

‘…Are you…going home with me?’ Yifan asks, confused, and Junmyeon hisses as if he’s deeply offended and Yifan feels light bubbles of laughter rising in his stomach.

_This cute guy right here_

‘I’m already here, aren’t I? Might as well,’ Junmyeon finally says, before patting the empty seat next to him, signing for Yifan to sit down. Yifan wastes no time at all.

*

‘Oh, you guys are late!’ Yeoreum greets them as soon as Yifan unlocks the door. It seems like she’s only finished her morning shower… _at 6.35 in the morning_. Which is nothing unusual for her; Junmyeon and Yifan both know that her mornings start early. She’s most probably just got back from her rounds of morning jog at 6AM as always.

‘…And together!’ she suddenly exclaims, which surprises Yifan to the point that he almost dropped the leftovers of tuna sandwich he got from work. Junmyeon chuckles as he sees Yeoreum doesn’t even trying to conceal her curious face.

‘I finished my shift early, so I went for some quick snack at his store,’ he explains as he’s taking off his oversized jacket and grabs the plastic bag containing the tuna sandwich from Yifan’s hand, just in case his house mate is going to drop it for real this time. Yifan is quiet, though, and Junmyeon doesn’t really want to ask him why.

‘What a waste of money! You know I always keep last night’s dinner leftovers in the fridge!’ Yeoreum scolds them, but Junmyeon makes an expression that tells everyone he’s not having it.

‘I’m too tired to cook, and his store is on the way anyway. Hey Yifan, if you’re not going to use the shower I wanna take mine first!’ he turns to Yifan and playfully slaps his chest. No response.

‘…Yifan?’ Junmyeon calls out, slapping him in the chest one more time just in case. This time, Yifan slowly gasps, as if waking up from a daydream, and stares at the both of them.

‘Ah…I’m…I’m going to go to my room…’ he excuses himself, and runs upstairs. Junmyeon makes a confused expression, before yelling to ask him about the shower again. Of course, no replies other than the slamming of his bedroom door.

‘Hey, Junmyeonnie. I know it’s fun for you to joke around with him and his awkward attitude, but…did you bully him??’ Yeoreum suddenly grabs his collar, and Junmyeon almost choked.

‘All I did was treating him to a cup noodles! And walked home with him! What the fuck!’ he yells, and Yeoreum lets him go.

‘The hell…?’

*

Yifan feels his face warms up, and he knows that if he goes out of his room right now, he won’t have any answers to Junmyeon or Yeoreum enquiries. He doesn’t want to think about a lot of things right now; if he does, his head would hurt and the scar…the scar stings so bad when that happens.

When Yeoreum greeted them earlier, a heavy wave of fear and anxiety washed over him, and he was reminded of something that he would like to forget (he wished), and all of a sudden his mind was replaying his own single thought from when Junmyeon was inviting him to eat the cup noodles.

_This cute guy right here_

His right hand instinctively goes to the back of his head, and fingers touch the slightly bulging line that starts from behind his right ear up to the crown of his head – a scar from healing stitches.

‘Oh shit,’ he curses.

**TBC**


End file.
